


愛人錯過

by haipon



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipon/pseuds/haipon
Summary: 在相遇之前錯過的故事。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 12





	愛人錯過

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來源：告五人—愛人錯過  
> ※CWT56無料公開

00.

我肯定在幾百年前就說過愛你。  
只是你忘了，我也沒記起。

01.

呂煥雄在六樓的舞蹈教室上課，平時從下午一點開始上到晚上十點。他總是最後離開，甚至偶爾會留得更晚，舞蹈老師信任他，給了呂煥雄一把備用鑰匙，讓他可以自己鎖門。  
星期日是舞蹈教室的休息日，只有這一天呂煥雄不會到大樓來，而是和朋友們在大街上亂晃，偶爾繞進幾家熟悉的服飾店。

李建熙是四樓歌唱教室的學生，會和呂煥雄遇上純屬偶然，一連搭了好幾次同班電梯，臉是熟了卻沒說過幾句話，認識還是因為呂煥雄慢郎中的習慣，總是壓在上課前急急忙忙衝進電梯裡，李建熙給他按了好幾次電梯，甚至幫著呂煥雄撿了幾次落下的東西。  
兩人熟了之後，晚上偶爾一起搭車回家。但除了歌唱之外李建熙還在別的地方學鋼琴，因此也不是時常會見到呂煥雄，大多數的時間，呂煥雄還是自己一個人鎖門，然後在沒有什麼行人的路上等車回家。

02.

金英助在五樓的音樂公司當作曲家，裡頭有他專屬的工作室，他平時幾乎以工作室為家，就算回一趟住處也是凌晨一、兩點的事，但金英助是個習慣早起的人，草草地睡個覺後上午九點又起床準備去工作。  
工作室的工作時間很自由，有時候他花很長的時間待在公司，甚至好幾天不回家；有時候他會請一段長假，出去海外旅遊一陣子。  
不管怎麼樣，只要能如期交出作品就好，公司在這方面倒給了他相當多的寬容，金英助也是相當感激。

金英助合作的歌手及Rapper都是很合得來的弟弟們，兩人同時也都有著他工作室的鑰匙，平時他工作到廢寢忘食的時候，這兩人甚至會輪流幫他帶點食物。歌手李抒澔在樓下四樓的歌唱教室當助教，偶爾會上到五樓來，只要不被妨礙，金英助隨時歡迎。Rapper金建學則是他早在以前便認識的弟弟，兩人算是長期的創作夥伴。  
金建學出現在工作室的時間不多，除了錄音之外不太能見得到人，金英助也不特別在意，別人有自己的人生要過，也不是非得待在他身旁不可。

金英助不介意這些，他們是他的朋友，只是他仍舊孤身一人。

03.

「煥雄哥，你這樣天天上課不會累嗎？」孫東柱坐在咖啡廳裡，將手上的冰淇淋一口一口地塞入嘴中，冰涼甜膩的味道化開，順著喉嚨流進胃裡，這已經是他下午第三杯相同口味的冰淇淋。  
呂煥雄嫌惡地瞥了眼孫東柱又塞進一口的冰淇淋，嘟嚷著回答：「不會啊⋯⋯我覺得很好⋯⋯」  
李建熙在一旁跟著敲邊鼓，抓著呂煥雄纖細的手腕搖晃：「雄啊青春不等人的啊！你應該體驗一下生活啊！談個戀愛啊！」  
呂煥雄甩開李建熙的手沒好氣地說：「我哪有時間談戀愛啊！我每天練舞就忙死了好嗎？」  
「那你至少說說看你喜歡的類型吧？我遇到的話就介紹給你！」李建熙看上去兩隻眼睛都在發著光，對這樣子的事情顯然非常有興趣。  
呂煥雄不想潑他冷水，難得假日和朋友們出來玩，不過喜歡的類型，倒是他沒有認真考慮過的。思索起曾經認識的人或是電影裡的形象，也沒能幫助他具體化出鮮明的樣態，僅能抓住幾個元素拼湊。  
「嗯⋯⋯穩重的人？我真的沒想過啊？」他抓抓腦袋，一雙眉皺得死緊。  
「要比煥雄哥矮？」孫東柱在一旁露出狡黠的笑容，順帶含住了最後一口冰淇淋。  
「哎呀你這可惡的小孩！不准拿我的身高開玩笑！」呂煥雄往孫東柱臉頰上捏，兩頰被捏得微紅，像是上了腮紅，孫東柱在一旁叫痛，碎碎唸著哥哥沒良心。  
李建熙看他們的樣子忍不住在心裡翻白眼，他誠心誠意要幫自己不開竅的朋友，結果對方寧願跟弟弟打打鬧鬧也沒認真在他的問題上。  
「呂煥雄你再這樣下去真的要虛度青春啦！」李建熙一把從背後抱住嬌小的男孩，滿臉悲憤地把對方跩來跩去，呂煥雄還捏著孫東柱的臉，被李建熙這麼一拉，沒掌控好力道在弟弟粉嫩的臉上留下兩道紅痕。  
「哇啊！呂煥雄！好痛啊你完蛋了我要跟建學哥說！我要叫建學哥來打你！」孫東柱雙手捧頰，眼眶因為疼痛泛起淚光。  
呂煥雄草草地道歉，東誇一句可愛西說一聲抱歉，揉揉對方的腦袋，李建熙也在一旁哄著最小的孩子，孫東柱還是一臉不開心，但呂煥雄知道對方根本氣不了多久，腦中只想著剛剛小孩嘴裡的建學哥又是誰。  
咖啡廳被三個不懂克制的孩子搞得鬧哄哄，所幸店內的人不少，假日的下午是正鬧騰的時候，沒多少人把注意力放在他們身上。

04.

酒吧的燈光一向昏暗，金英助才剛結束曲子的製作便匆忙趕到，李抒澔約他今晚喝酒，雖然他盡量趕了些，但性格中的完美主義讓他無法輕易對作品妥協，最終仍花上比預計更多的時間處理。  
「呀、哥，我還以為你不來了呢？」李抒澔坐在吧台向他招手，金英助不好意思地快速入座。  
「抱歉啊，還在處理新曲的事，這杯我請吧？」他抱歉地笑笑，隨手喊調酒師要了份菜單。  
李抒澔見狀立刻將手上剩沒多少的琴通寧吞下肚，做出一副酒杯已空的樣子，金英助哪裡不知道這意思，熟練地把菜單遞到他跟前。  
「想喝什麼，點吧。」  
李抒澔小聲哼起歌，看上去心情十分地好，讓金英助相當意外，畢竟也讓對方等上好一段時間，甚至都做好承受不開心氣場的準備，結果李抒澔一副沒事人的樣子，讓他鬆了一口氣。  
「啊英助哥，我還約了建學，沒關係吧？」李抒澔彷彿是才剛剛想起這麼一事，金英助自然是沒問題，本來就都認識的人。  
「但建學不喝酒啊？怎麼約他了？」  
李抒澔神秘兮兮地湊到金英助身邊，小聲地說，是八卦呀八卦！

戀愛很不錯啊，戀愛是好事。李抒澔如是說，金英助從沒想過從對方嘴裡聽見這樣的話，震驚了好幾秒沒說出話。  
「你沒看建學那樣子，他最近認識一個小孩，整個人心思都在那小孩身上，等等建學來了，哥你就問他，他那個樣子可好笑了。」李抒澔笑得眼睛都瞇成了一條線，想起了金建學面紅耳赤的模樣，忍不住滿臉都是好玩的笑意。  
或許是酒精的作用，李抒澔的話比平常多，一邊嘮嘮叨叨問金英助現在有沒有交往的對象，他搖頭，說現在只想專注在工作上。  
「哥你這樣不行啊，你要享受生活啊？」又是一杯黃湯下肚，金英助的遲到賠罪，他沒注意對方點了什麼。  
李抒澔的眼神清清明明，一雙眼睛鋒利得似劍，直直盯著金英助：「找個人好好過？哥的日子太無趣了。」  
金英助在想這弟弟是不是攝取過多酒精，怎麼跟平常差那麼多，於是嗯嗯啊啊地認同敷衍著。

最後金建學來的時候，李抒澔已經醉得在吧台上睡著了，自然也沒能問到什麼八卦。

05.

星期四的上午十一點，孫東柱帶著人出現在呂煥雄的教室裡，他說那是他最近認識的哥哥，名字叫做金建學。雖然不知道為什麼孫東柱帶對方來，呂煥雄還是乖巧地打了個招呼，對方看上去一臉不苟言笑，呂煥雄不太敢多說話，本來也是挺認生的性格。  
「因為煥雄哥的生活太無聊了，所以才特地把建學哥帶來給煥雄哥認識啊！」孫東柱一邊說，一邊摟著金建學的手臂，呂煥雄望向金建學，發現對方並沒有抽開手的意思。  
他想說自己並沒有打算要認識這位建學哥，而且自己的生活也並不無聊，但孫東柱已經滔滔不絕地說了起來，建學哥是個Rapper啊、很常在樓下的音樂工作室錄音啊、跳舞也跳得好啊等等等等，聽得呂煥雄頭眼昏花。  
他想捂住對方喋喋不休的嘴，但顯然已經有人代勞了。耳朵燒得通紅的金建學直接拉過孫東柱，用手遮住嘴巴。  
「呀、別說了！」金建學紅著臉罵人顯得毫無魄力，孫東柱更是笑嘻嘻地抱住對方，看他因為那些讚美的話語羞得抬不起臉來，似乎是他最大的快樂。  
呂煥雄突然意識到孫東柱真正的意圖，並不是什麼讓他認識別人，不過就是想炫耀罷了。  
但是他能怎麼辦，呂煥雄什麼也做不到，只能眼睜睜看著孫東柱不停變化著花樣告訴自己兩人的感情有多好，金建學又是多麼多麼好的一個人，才不過半天的時間，他都能背出金建學這個人的身家跟他們怎麼相遇相知相惜。  
「羨慕嗎？嫉妒嗎？煥雄哥你也去找一個啊？」孫東柱坐在金建學的大腿上對呂煥雄喊著，一張嘴笑成愛心的形狀。

呂煥雄看在金建學能夠背著孫東柱做一百個伏地挺身，而且練過拳擊的份上，決定暫時先不打死孫東柱。

06.

李抒澔說要介紹個孩子給金英助認識，一開始金英助以為是那方面的意思，本想著找藉口推掉，可因為不會說謊的性格，很快就被李抒澔發現他的意圖。  
「說什麼啊，才不是因為這樣的原因給你介紹的，是我們教室的孩子啊！」李抒澔一臉無奈地看著金英助露出常見的無辜表情，「哥之前不是說過想認識更多可以合作的歌手嗎？這孩子很不錯，才想著要介紹給哥的好嗎？」  
金英助小小聲地抱怨，還不都是你之前提的話題。李抒澔直接當作沒聽見，逕自說下去。  
「我讓那孩子上來一趟吧，哥你看什麼時候比較方便？」  
「這星期四下午吧，我也沒事。」

星期四下午一點，李建熙抵達金英助的工作室。  
「建熙嗎？快進來吧。」金英助讓李建熙進入過工作間後體貼地關上門，讓對方坐在沙發上，「抒澔跟你說過了嗎？不要太拘謹，我們輕鬆點來吧？」  
李建熙長手長腳的，縮在沙發上的樣子有點好笑，金英助想讓他不要這麼緊張，起身倒了杯溫水遞給李建熙。  
「謝謝金先生⋯⋯」  
「叫我英助哥吧，輕鬆點來。」  
李建熙從善如流地喊英助哥，心裡默默想，眼前的哥哥雖然第一眼給人⋯⋯有些冷漠的感覺？但出乎意料的相當溫柔呢。李建熙一這麼想，身體似乎就不再那麼緊繃。  
「抒澔哥說會晚點過來，讓我先跟英助哥談。」李建熙放下水杯，終於露出進工作室後的第一個笑容。  
「那我們就先開始吧！」金英助說。

討論的過程沒有什麼問題，一切都很流暢，李建熙是個機靈且敏感的孩子，跟他講話讓金英助覺得很舒服，於是就多聊了幾句，李建熙的狀態也放鬆許多，趁此機會，金英助便提議讓李建熙到錄音室試唱個兩句。

金英助挑了一首不算難的歌，卻是需要飽含情感，他想看看一個年輕的孩子，對這樣的歌曲能夠詮釋到怎麼什麼程度。  
「建熙啊，用喜歡的情感去唱，沒問題嗎？」金英助壓著發言鈕，對錄音間裡的李建熙下指示。  
年輕的孩子沒有回話，淺淺地蹙起眉，於是金英助接著問：「嗯⋯⋯談過戀愛嗎？」  
李建熙搖搖頭，笑著開口：「沒有！但我想戀愛應該是很好的事！」  
金英助想起李抒澔那天在酒吧說的話，於是說道：「你跟抒澔有點像呢？」  
「噢⋯⋯真的嗎？這是好事嗎？」李建熙用食指抓抓腦袋，跟李抒澔相像對他而言似乎不是句讚美的話。  
「什麼啊，像我的話肯定是好事的吧？」李抒澔推門而進，自然而然地加入對話，「建熙啊，像我不好嗎？」  
李建熙笑得開心，說像抒澔哥當然是好事啦。任誰聽了都能知道不過是敷衍的話，然而對李抒澔來說特別受用。

李抒澔一來就像助教一樣，開始指導李建熙唱歌，該用怎麼樣的力道，該放多少情感，這裡的轉音該怎麼唱會比較好，幾乎沒有金英助出場的餘地。有時候講著講著兩個人還聊起了戀愛觀，金英助這個工作室的主人幾乎完全被冷落。  
「建熙啊，這是愛情啊，多放點感情進去。」李抒澔按下發言鈕，金英助瞥了他一眼。

又是愛情啊。金英助想，感覺有點昏昏欲睡。

07.

星期四的晚上，呂煥雄坐在回家的公車上，想著孫東柱跟金建學，愛情就是這種樣子嗎？他想，跟曾看過的電影有些相似卻又不同，但或許孫東柱有一點說得對，他可能有點羨慕那樣子的關係。

他想像著愛情應該有的模樣，腦中浮現模糊的景象，或許有個人能陪著他聽音樂，將一邊的耳機分給他；那個人聽呂煥雄聊夢與理想，然後也分享他的。他們會十分契合，會在同樣的電影片段笑出來，會喜歡一樣的歌曲，會喜歡微涼的夜晚與星空。

星期四的半夜，金英助剛鎖上工作室的門，一邊踱步回家一邊思考著李抒澔跟李建熙說過的話。戀愛是好事，他其實也那麼想，金英助是如同電影般浪漫的男人，愛應當是他生活不可或缺的一部分。

他思量著愛情應該有的模樣，腦中浮現模糊的景象，或許有個人能聽著他做的音樂感到幸福，他會遞給他一邊的耳機；聽那個人說自己的理想與夢，然後也分享自己的。他們會相當合拍，會在同樣的電影片段感傷，會喜歡相似的曲風，會喜歡清涼的早晨與朝陽。

就好似從很久以前他們便相愛一般。

08.

星期五早上十點，金英助起得晚了，他一般不睡得這麼久，但或許是昨晚想得太多，讓腦袋自主休息了一段時間。他想起還有首未完成的曲子，雖然並不急迫，但他還是決定去一趟工作室。

星期五早上十點，呂煥雄睡過了頭，對他而言不是少見的事，但他認為是昨天晚上腦子充斥太多事務才會如此。他急急忙忙洗漱，然後換上衣服，沒來得及去想搭配，慌張地出門。

金英助才剛準備踏進電梯，便聽見後面傳來噠噠的腳步聲，步伐踏得快又急，直至逼近也沒有一點減緩的意思。

這樣下去的話⋯⋯

來不及多想，呂煥雄已經從後方直直地撞上金英助，衝擊力讓他沒有站穩，呂煥雄壓著金英助，兩個人一起摔進電梯裡。  
「好痛⋯⋯」  
「啊⋯⋯真的很對不起，您沒事吧！」  
「沒事⋯⋯倒是你，沒事嗎？」  
「應該沒事的⋯⋯」

呂煥雄抬起頭來與金英助四目相交。

09.

你媽沒有告訴你，撞到人要說對不起，本來今天好好的。  
愛人就錯過。  
愛人就錯過。

FIN.


End file.
